


Luck, Magic, or Destiny

by IndigoDream



Series: Geralt Fluff Week 2020 [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 5: Magic, Geralt Fluff Week (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied Sexual Content, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mage Jaskier | Dandelion, Mage Renfri, new siblings trio: Renfri & Yen & Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Three years ago, Geralt of Rivia met three unexpected mages. Renfri, Jaskier, and Yennefer had not been what he expected, and he had not expected the feelings the man evoked in his chest either. Now, he gets to enjoy days and nights with his love.--Written for Geralt Fluff Week Day 5: Magic
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt Fluff Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859671
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129
Collections: Geralt Fluff Week 2020





	Luck, Magic, or Destiny

Geralt used not to trust magic much, besides his signs and the occasional healing spell he would pay a mage for, if he really needed it. There had always been something about magic that rubbed him the wrong way, made him wonder if he could really trust the way the Chaos would wrap around his mind and body. At least with the signs, he controlled it. Anyone else using Chaos? He didn’t trust. 

Then, he had met them. Renfri, Jaskier, and Yennefer. The three mages had lived together in a house larger than life, at the place where Temeria and Mahakam melted into one another and disappeared, to create a perfect scenery of greenery and heat. 

He had been back from a hunt and had been wounded, and he had nothing to combat the infection that was growing within his body. The villagers who had hired him had directed him towards what the 3 witches’ house, or so they had called it, and Geralt had expected witches with few powers. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the three siblings. 

“By choice,” Renfri had snorted when Geralt had commented on the difference in physiology between them. “Our families cast us aside, and we found one another by chance. The bond between us is stronger than any blood shared between siblings. I’m sure you can understand that, witcher.” 

Geralt had nodded then, thinking back to his own brothers. Lambert and Eskel, they would always be his brothers, forged in the trials that they had outlived, and the centuries of hatred they had survived. There was Aiden now, his brother-in-law, and Vesemir as well. Geralt’s own family was not one of shared blood either, but the blood they had spilled together had made sure that they were close. 

When Geralt had arrived to the witches’ house, he had been surprised to find a manor with luscious plants growing around it, most of them having uses he knew for potions and healing oils. It was a well loved and well cared for plot of land, and the house had hummed with power. Even if he had known he was meeting proper Chaos wielders, he could not have anticipated Jaskier’s smile as he had opened the door. 

Geralt had been well aware of his attraction to men, for many years now. He held no shame towards it, but he kept it hidden most of the time. Most of the Continent was no place for people who enjoyed the company of people of the same gender in their bed, and Temeria wasn’t known to be one of those safe places. 

Despite his knowledge of his attraction to men, seeing Jaskier, whose torso was exposed to the sun, had been quite the shock for him. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from taking all he was seeing in; the scar on the man’s neck, the nails painted a bright red that matched his pants, which were sinfully tight… The man had been a vision to withhold, and considering the smirk he had worn on his face, he had known it. 

“How may I help you, darling?” His voice wasn’t loud, didn’t carry much. Rather, it wrapped around Geralt and made him feel as if he were held, as if the words had been murmured into his ear. 

“I was told I could find witches who might help with a wound,” Geralt had managed to reply, trying to not let himself be distracted from the task at hand. “I need tending to an infected wound.” 

The man had hummed, his face a bit more serious, and his eyes had fallen to Geralt’s left leg, which was bandaged quite badly, and where blood was seeping through the tissue. The ride here had left him weaker than he would have thought, and Geralt was forced to hold onto the doorframe to stop himself from falling. 

“I see the issue,” Jaskier had said, and he had wrapped an arm around Geralt’s waist and helped him into the house. “I’ll tend to your wound, we can discuss payment afterwards.” 

“The witches,” Geralt had grunted. “I need magical healing. I’m a witcher.” 

“And you’re in luck today, master witcher.” Jaskier had pushed a door open and light had spilled in once again. He had put Geralt on a bed of flowers and herbs, and it was only then that Geralt had realized they were outside again. “I’m one of the witches you were sent towards.” 

Geralt remembers Jaskier winking, and his blue eyes had been the last thing Geralt had seen before passing out from the pain and blood loss. 

Geralt is taken out of his thoughts by kisses trailed over his back, and hands caressing the scars there delicately. Underneath him, the silk sheets are soft and delicate, and it’s rare that he allows himself such comfort, but he knows his lover would have it no other way. 

“Aren’t you tired after last night?” Geralt asks with a chuckle, keeping his eyes closed. 

“You seem to forget one very important thing,” Jaskier’s grin is audible as his lips brush Geralt’s ears. 

“Which is?” Geralt turns around, his hands taking hold of Jaskier’s waist so that the sorcerer stays on top of him. 

“I’m magic, darling.” 

Geralt smiles and draws the man in for a long kiss, full of longing and time spent apart. “That you are, my love. But I’m not, at least not quite as much as you are, and your sisters’ penchant for portals thoroughly exhausted me, without speaking of what we did afterwards…” 

Jaskier kisses Geralt’s chest, and the witcher feels something goes through him, a splash of energy, and he shivers. Over the place where he kissed, there is a bold lipstick mark, which means that Geralt’s mouth is quite likely painted in red as well. His lover likes to mark him like this, when they are together. No love bites or scratches, simply lipstick spread over his body. Sometimes he will uses his chaos to trace temporary things on Geralt’s skin as well, but they always disappear by the time they are separated again. 

“I could give you some energy,” he offers and bites Geralt’s lips. “If you wanted.” 

“We will have the next ten days for that,” Geralt chuckles and kisses Jaskier again, a light, delicate peck. “May I not enjoy a night of rest with you before you find a new way to debauch me?” 

For once inelegant, Jaskier snorts. “It’s cute that you say this, as if you don’t have planned to have your way with me until we are both satisfied twice over.”

Humming, Geralt shrugs. “What can I say? I have missed you.” 

“You were the one to leave,” Jaskier pouts. “You could have stayed with me instead of going for a contract in fucking Redania of all places.” 

“I need money to buy you gifts,” Geralt smiles. “And you do have expensive tastes.” 

“I can buy myself all that I desire,” Jaskier pouts again. “I miss you terribly each time you leave.” 

“You could travel with me, you know. I’ve offered you to come multiple times.” 

“But what about my sisters?” Jaskier sighs, laying down on Geralt’s chest fully. “We haven’t been separated for longer than a week in decades…” 

“Renfri could cut off my nose without me noticing,” Geralt answer dryly. “And Yen is the most powerful mage on the Continent, despite keeping to herself here. I’m sure they will be absolutely fine. And you are a mage as well. You can portal here whenever you want.” 

“You do make a strong argument.” Jaskier sighs, but Geralt can tell it isn’t a proper sigh. The sorcerer’s lips are curled upwards, and his eyes are alight with mischief and excitement. “Very well, I shall sacrifice comfort and home to travel with you.” 

“What a sacrifice,” Geralt grins, and he gets another bite to his lips for his mouthing off. “I can’t wait.” 

Jaskier’s smile could rival the stars, and Geralt caresses his cheek. They stay a few moments like this, peaceful and breathing together. The moonlight casts its shadows through the window on their naked form, and Geralt smiles to himself. 

“What’s gotten into you now?” Jaskier swats at his chest. “And don’t say me, you dirty-minded rascal.” 

Geralt chuckles but nods. “I won’t then. I was simply thinking of how lucky I was to have been directed towards your house three years ago.” 

“Luck had nothing to do with that,” Jaskier hums. “Renfri had a vision of my future, and told me that I needed to make it known the three witches would take in special healing needs. Two months later, you were knocking at our door and looking like the most gorgeous mess.”

“Are you saying your sister set us up?” Geralt asks a bit incredulously. 

“I suppose you could say so,” Jaskier nods. “But I like to think of it in another way.” 

“And that would be?” Geralt smiles, simply because Jaskier is smiling as well and there is nothing more delightful than his lover’s happiness. 

“Magic brought us together.” Jaskier winks. 

Geralt laughs and nods. “Magic brought us together.” 

Jaskier casts a small spell, and the stars appear in a reduced scale above them, filling the ceiling. It’s breathtaking, and Geralt wonders how much he still has to discover of his wonderful sorcerer. 

“Getting used to sleeping under the stars?” 

Jaskier hums in agreement and kisses Geralt again, before they start talking in a low voice about what they will do on the Path together. The night passes quietly, both of them drafting in and out of sleep to talk with each other. It is always like this the first night they are together again, the excitement and joy of being together keeping them awake, amidst other activities. 

Geralt wouldn’t trade this moment of peace for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I might extend upon this verse because I realized halfway through the set up that I love the team up of Renfri, Jaskier and Yennefer :') 
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudos or comment! You can also come talk to me on tumblr (@saltytransidiot) :D


End file.
